1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of vendor financing; and more particularly, it relates to a system and method for providing automated global vendor financing.
2. Related Art
A customer may wish to finance an asset, such as a computer, instead of purchasing the asset from the vendor. Some vendors lease assets to such customers. Other vendors provide a vendor financing option to such customers. Traditionally, a vendor financing company receives a credit request from the vendor and processes it manually. Manually processing vendor financing applications is time consuming and expensive. Some vendor financing companies finance assets in only a limited field, such as computer systems, farm equipment, or real estate. Traditional vendor financing companies provide vendor financing in only one country.